Eararadith
by Feaelena
Summary: Ok so this is only my first FF and it is kind of short but it is about a young Elfling and her adventures please tell me if I should continue


It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was shinning and there was a cool breeze coming from the west. Eäraradith loved the forest of Greenwood it was her home. She spent her time walking among its eves. Her father tried to keep her in the palace for she was dear to him. Her Mother died during her birth, and she looked so much like her that he tried to keep her as close to him as possible. She always tried to escape for like her mother she loved the forest more than the palace. She knew her brother was probably out looking for her now, but that didn't matter she would stay out as long as possible. Her brother, Legolas was kind but he treated her as a baby as did everyone else. She was only 10 and that was extremely young for an Elf, her brother on the other hand was 700. She was wondering now, she was unconsciously heading toward the place that her mother was buried. She never new her mother but she imagined her to be beautiful. A tear rolled down her cheek. Her brother knelt down next to her, and she quickly wiped the tear from her cheek.  
"You look just like her you know," He whispered into her ear. She nodded her head, everyone told her that. Another "Come father will have my head if I don't bring you back" Legolas stood up and grabbed Eäraradith's hand. As they were walking they watched the Sun set in silence. Soon they were through the gates of the city, Eäraradith looked back and sighed. The hurried through the city and through the palace gates "Better go tell father your back" Legolas called to her a he ran down the hallway" She walked down the hall. "Eäraradith I was beginning to worry about you" Her father called when she entered the main chamber.  
"You shouldn't worry about me Atar," she answered  
"How can I not when you are out wondering the forest all day?" Her father examined her to make sure everything was fine. "Where did you go this time? He questioned as he drew her onto his lap.  
"I just wondered around" she answered He knew very well where she had gone she always went there and it worried him.  
  
A few nights later she became restless, she had not been out of the city for a while. She put her warmest clothes on and she started to creep down the corridors of the palace. She slipped past the guards soundlessly. She felt a little nervous this was the first time she tried to sneak out like this before. She got through the city gates with little trouble. As she was walking she thought of her brother, she liked him a lot she told him most everything she trusted him. Sometimes he was annoying but he was kind, she was glad he was her brother. It was dark, she had never been in the forest this late, and at every sound she jumped. "Father is going to kill me if he finds out" She whispered to herself. It was getting late she decided to head back. She walked for what seemed to her hours but she wasn't finding the gate. She began to panic, she ran with no sense of direction. The branches were cutting into her skin. Her feet began to bleed but she ran on, terrified, till she collapsed. The last thing she saw was her mothers Grave "amil, help me" she whispered as she fell from consciousness.  
  
She heard a voice it was her brothers, she tried to speak but she faded from consciousness once again.  
  
Eäraradith groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Legolas and her father were next to her. Legolas smiled but her father looked distressed.  
"How are you feeling" Her father asked  
"I feel fine" she lied  
  
"What were you doing" her father questioned. She did not reply. "Eäraradith" he gave her a stern look.  
"I...I was going for a walk" she stuttered  
  
"What were you thinking?" He asked "I don't mind it when your out for walks during the day, but sneaking out this late!" "I...I'm sorry" She barely was able to say before she started to cry.  
"Get some rest" he walked off to speak with the healer.  
"How are you feeling" Legolas came to her side  
"Awful" she replied he smiled and it comforted her. "How mad is he?" she asked  
"More distressed then mad but give him a day or two" he replied. A palace worker come up to them and whispered something to Legolas. "Sorry kid looks like we got company" He walked off and left her alone. She sat up; she didn't like it when Legolas called her kid. She wondered who the company could be. She sat alone trying to listen into the conversation in the next room. She could tell two of the voices, they were her fathers and her brothers. The third voice sounded familiar but she could no remember, her head was hurting, she found it hard to concentrate on that one voice. The voice was that of Gandalf's. She had not seen him since she was five but she liked him very much. She could hear a few words things like: welcome, visit, Thrandul, and Legolas. After a while she heard her name. She figured that the guest asked about her and that her father was telling him the story of last night. "Ah" her head was pounding. She took in a sharp breath; she went in and out of consciousness. She saw a tall man in gray come toward her with her father and brother. She felt his hand rest on her head. "Atar who is he?" she whispered "You don't remember him?" Her father answered her. She shook her head, she could barley think straight. The healer walked back up to her. "There will be enough time for reunions later" He caressed her head then they left the room.  
  
Several days later she had recovered fully and was back on her feet. She was walking down the corridors toward her father's chamber when she saw the Man in gray again. She still did not remember him. She decided to follow him; she kept behind him but at a distance. He led her straight to her Fathers chamber. She Stayed at the door and listened to them.  
"Ah Mithrander" Her face Lit up, she remembered him.  
  
"Mithrander!" She exclaimed. She covered her mouth; it was too late, they had heard her. "Stop standing there and come out here," her father exclaimed. She took a deep breath and come out from her little corner. She stood next to the plant; though she remembered Mithrander she was still a little nervous. Her father saw the fear in her eyes. He beckoned her to him. She came and sat on his lap.  
"Well, well, well I am glad you remember me" Mithrander exclaimed "and how are you feeling? He put his hand on her head.  
"Much better," She exclaimed! He smiled at her excitement. "You look much better too" "Why don't you run along", Her father said, "but I don't want you going out into the forest, do you understand?" She gave him a childish look that said 'Why not'. He gave her a stern look and she sighed and went off. While she was walking down the corridors she spied the back door leading out of the palace.  
"Haven't you learned your lesson?" Her brother asked as he cam out from behind her. She jumped. "You scared me," She said, she wasn't in the best mood since her father said she couldn't go out side. . "Hey whats bugging you?" He asked "Atar said I couldn't go outside," She said with a pout in her voice. Though Eäraradith could be very mature for her age but most of the time she acted like a normal ten-year old elfing. "Well then you better stay away from that door" Legolas replied. He left her and headed toward their fathers chamber. She followed him she thought that it might be fun to spy on him. When she got to the chamber she hid behind a plant in the corner. She sat in the corner trying to listen into the conversation. After an hour she started to get restless. It was getting late and she was getting tired she started to yawn.  
"Stop hiding and come out here," Gandalf exclaimed. She drew in a sharp breath, and then stepped out of the plants shelter. She had a pitiful look of fear in her eyes "Have you been eavesdropping my dear" Gandalf Questioned. Her lip began to quiver. Her father beckoned her to him. She walked slowly over to him and sat on his lap. Within a few minutes she was fast asleep.  
  
The next day she awoke early, and decided to attempt a walk in the forest. She got out the back door and into the forest safely. She wondered till she came to mothers grave and sat down,  
"Amil..." her voice was choked "I know I shouldn't be out her and Atar will probably be mad at me..." again here voice was choked again. A tear slid down her cheek. 


End file.
